Visualizations may enable faster and more thorough understandings of sets of data and information. Such visualizations of data and other information may be referred to as data visualizations. Data visualizations may, for example, visually transform and/or restructure data so as to provide new perspectives to a viewer of the visualization. A particular type of data visualization may be referred to as a contextual view. Examples of data visualizations include graphs, maps, tables, and/or lists, among others. Data visualizations may include displaying individual pieces of data in, for example, various arrangements, various sizes, various colors, and/or may include multi-dimensional aspects.